


In the Bathroom

by Shadesabyss



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Crying, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, Graphic Description, M/M, Mind the Tags, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, during the halloween party, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 21:12:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19185610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadesabyss/pseuds/Shadesabyss
Summary: Michael wants to prove a point.





	In the Bathroom

“Jeremy, you have to listen to me!” Michael grabs my arm roughly, spinning me around to face him. His form is a little hazy, like the squip is still trying to block him out even while it’s out of commission. “You’re making a mistake, you have to see that! That-that  _ thing _ can’t protect you!” he gestures above my head, like the squip would be there watching. I try to pull away from him, still feeling off. I should’ve known alcohol would screw it up. 

“Get out of my way.” I shake my arm, Michael’s grip tightening around my forearm and tugging me closer to him. 

“Is she really worth being a puppet? A  _ slave _ ?” I squirm, my friend’s other hand clamping down on my bicep to trap me in his grip. I don’t understand why he’s getting so worked up about this. 

“I’m not. It isn’t controlling me.” Michael scoffs bitterly and I can almost taste how heavy his breath is with booze. He mutters under his breath, something that I can’t quite hear, and then I’m being jerked to the side; into another of the seemingly endless rooms in here. It’s the bathroom, Michael’s hands shoving me inside roughly to click the door locked behind us. 

“You and your little computer, you’re just on top of the world aren’t you?” he dives towards me haphazardly, fumbling on his own steps. “Think you can do anything- have anything- get away with anything you want. Think you can just have it easy because it knows what to do.” I take another step back, legs hitting the bathtub behind me. 

“Michael, what are you-” the back of his hand interrupts me, smacking me across the face hard enough to make me stumble; grabbing a fistful of my hair when my face is turned and snapping me back to look at him. 

“What’s your little pill telling you to do now?” his face twists up in anger, bringing me closer to press his lips to mine. I squirm, his arms holding me firmly in place to let Michael do what he wants- forcing my lips apart to shove his tongue down my throat. 

He pushes up against me, grinding our hips together so I can feel his cock harden against me. When he pulls back, Michael’s face hasn’t changed. He reaches up past me, tearing the plastic shower curtain from its rings in one sweep of his arm. It falls to the ground, his hands busying to begin pulling at my clothes. I’m too paralysed to deter him,  legs shaking under me as my best friend makes quick work of stripping me down- no problems with ripping my clothes to see more skin, leaving my boxers around my ankles

“You’re even prettier than I thought you’d be..” he whispers harshly, nails digging into the skin on my wrist as he jerks me around; pinning my arms behind me and knotting whatever fabric he could make work around them tightly. 

“Michael-” my voice stutters, his hand raising over me and making me flinch before I could finish my thought. He glances around, taking a washcloth from a shelf nearly and balling it up. My mouth is forced open, the cloth stuffed in before I could get out a scream. 

“Shut up.” Michael snaps, backing me up until I trip over the edge of the tub and fall on my ass. I can only squirm, pulled up by my ankles until Michael can get to me; my cock standing at half hard despite the fear running my blood cold. Turned on is the last thing I am, but the way he was pushing up against me before…

He almost laughs, leaning over the rim of the tub to wrap his lips around my dick; swallowing my length down in one bob of his head. His tongue nudges against my head, dragging along my shaft and circling around my base to coax me to full mast. Any squirming I can do just pushes further against him, his throat squeezing around me as he swallows. 

My hips push up involuntarily, and I hear an almost satisfied noise from the back of Michael’s throat. He goes down on me harder, letting me thrust up against him as my insides grow warm. Maybe if I just let him have this, it’ll be over. He’ll be finished with me. He coaxes me off the edge, letting me come straight down his throat and drinking every drop I give him. 

He keeps going after I’m spent, sucking up everything I can muster before his head pops up again; a smirk on his face. But the look in his eyes stops my heart. I try the squip again, but it’s still nowhere to be found. Michael stands, reaching down to slide his hands across my chest. His eyes are almost soft for a second, but no longer than that. I get a face full of porcelain when I’m flipped over, Michael’s warm hands spreading my ass and pausing. I tense up, squeezing my eyes shut and waiting. 

He spits on me, the hot saliva running down my skin and sending a disgusted shiver up my spine. Michael catches the trail, smearing his own spit around the rim off my hole before pushing his finger in; my muscles straining to keep him out but letting him past anyway. 

“So tight..” he doesn’t bother with a second, his digit popping out and smearing spit across my ass to spread me as far as I can go; the head of his cock pressing briefly against my hole before forcing its way in. I wish I could cry or scream or do anything but try to kick my legs around him. It burns, Michael’s hips twisting to shove his length into me in one go- holding there for barely a breath before he moves, pulling back to slam into me again. My whole body moves, his hips ramming down against my own as fast as he can manage. 

Tears prick at the corners of my eyes, blurring my vision as they fall from my eyes onto the tub under me. His cock is too big for me, his spit doing nothing to lessen the ache as he stretches my ass out with every hard thrust into me. 

“Don’t you like it Jeremy? Don’t you like being controlled? Being helpless?” Michael’s hand makes contact with my ass, making me jerk in surprise. It’s bad enough I can feel his balls smack against my skin with every push of his hips. I try to just brace myself. Waiting for it to end, for him to be finished with me. His hand strays from my ass, body creeping closer to mine to he can grab at my dick again; hard again to my own embarrassment. 

“You do like it, you can’t hide it from me.” Michael jerks me off in time with his own cock hitting against my insides, a different angle every time until- I see stars, trying desperately to gasp around the cloth in my mouth. It hurts. It burns. A wave of what’s supposed to be pleasure washes over me, making my body twist back against Michael. I can’t tell it not to. I feel the puff of breath he lets out, grip tightening on my cock as his goal shifts to find that spot again. And he does, every time. My body jerks along with his ruthless fucking, my abused hole on fire as I mentally beg for it to be over soon. My dick twitches against his palm, muscles spasming and squeezing around him as I painfully peak again. 

Michael rams against me, fucking me harder until I can feel him waiver, throwing himself off rhythm. I’m almost relieved, then I remember. He buries himself inside me, rocking his hips to rub straight against my prostate until I hear a strangled moan make it past his lips. 

His cum shoots out inside me, filling me up with a wave of gross warmth. Michael pants, coming down from his high and taking his time before pulling out. I feel hot. Jizz escapes my ass slowly, oozing out a bit before stagnating but just enough to let some drip onto my thighs. I feel sticky and used and everything hurts. I’m still crying, tears soaking into my makeshift gag and pooling at the bottom of the tub with my cum. My skin burns everywhere Michael touched me. I want to curl up into a ball until I forget I ever existed at all. 

I hear a sharp shutter click behind me. 


End file.
